Dying Light
by Suresh0t
Summary: Even in times of peace, there is conflict. Ten years after saving the Wasteland from Soul and Malefor, Spyro is pit against the hardest enemy he'll ever face.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is my new story, it is called Dying light please read and review and enjoy. This story is from Spyros perspective. It takes few ideas from James Cameron's Avatar such as dragon avatars and fighting off human encroachment. Takes place after The Rise of A Hero so please read that first . The story will be told in two separate perspectives.

"Incredible! This planet has went from uninhabitable to habitable in a few hours! Something big must have happened!" a lead scientist said.

"Show me." I said

He brought the graphs and pictures of the planet before and after its massive changes. The amount of life that had developed in the past few hours was impossible! This planet, A31T12, was just a hunk of rock with punishing temperatures and little water, how did it undergo millena of changes in few hours?

"Roger, contact the board, its time we paid A31T12 a visit." I said.

The planet was ten light years away, we could travel as fast as light.

Dying light.

Ten years ago today, I saved the world from the clutches of Malefor and Soul, now I had everything I wanted back then. A family, a loving mate, and a son. The Vanguard was still around but it was more symbolic than anything . They just tried to keep the peace and Cynder and I left two years ago , for there was no reason for us staying. Life was perfect, there was so much suffering and despair ten years ago, now everyone was happy.

"Hey dad , wheres mom at?" My son Sam asked.

"She is out hunting for us, I offered to go, but she wanted you and I to spend some time together." I said to him.

"Hey dad I have a question?"

"What is it son?" I said looking at him.

"Do you still miss grandfather?" Sam asked with a quizzical look.

"Sam, I still miss my father dearly. In the days after he died I fell into a deep depression. The world seemed distant and all I saw and heard was my father gasping for his last breath, and his body lying forever silent."

"What would happen if I died?" Sam asked.

"Son, I don't want to discuss what would happen if I lost you, I dont think I would be in a good state of mind. I love you dearly and I will let nothing happen to you." I said to Sam nuzzling him affectionately.

Hours passed and soon Cynder's black figure came flying into the horizon. We were still considered hatchlings we had a good ten years till adulthood. She flew into the mouth of our cave and behind he drug two rabbits and a squirrel. She met me in the middle of the cave and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hows our little ruffian doing?" she asked

"He 's doing good , he just fell asleep . I'm guessing he had a long day ." I said

"Well wake him up so he can eat." Cynder said smiling at me.

We ate dinner quickly and quietly , and soon after we went to bed.

Log 1 Apirl 17th 2056

"We have made it to A31T12, the planet its self looks like earth when you see it this close. We will reach the surface tonight to take some samples and set up outposts. This planet is rich in materials, so we've brought in mining companies to extract and secure this rare material that cant be found on earth. Along with us came the military, they are tasked here to defend us and assist the companies in securing their materials. They are also here to protect us from any hostile life forms on this planet, they've been told to shoot anything on sight. Well its time to head to the surface this is lead scientist Harper signing off."

Log 1 end .

A loud roar broke the silence of the night, Sam let out a terrified shriek.

"Charlie company escort the lead scientists and keep them safe!" A distant voice yelled.

"Stay put and be quiet , we don't know who those voices belong to." I said quietly.

We sat in the dark for what seemed like ages. Sam eyes darted quickly from left to right, he screwed his eyelids shut and buried his head into my flank.

"You check that cave." A voice said from the darkness.

A beam of light burned through the darkness and illuminated the cave. The wielder of the light was a tall ape looking creature. He had something in his arms, he put something into the bottom and aimed it at us .

"Sir I have three lifeforms. Permission to exterminate?" he said talking through a black box on his shoulder.

"Permission granted." The voice said coming from the black box.

I picked up Sam in my jaws and motioned for Cynder to run. We ran, I heard a click , then multiple loud booms. Cynder was well out of sight when when the weapon went off. A yell of pain ripped through the air. Warm blood seeped into my mouth , but I hadn't bitten him that hard. The repeating booms stopped, I turned around and faced my attacker and launched myself at him. I hooked my paws around his neck and sunk my teeth deep into his fleshy white neck, he squirmed in pain and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

I ran over to Sam who was holding his side, blood seeping out of the wound. He was gasping and tears freely rain down his face.

"I know baby I know, move your paws and let me see." I said to him trying to stay calm.

His breathing slowed down dramatically, his sobbing stopped. The blood drained from my face, I took a deep breath and put the side of my head to his chest. All I heard was the silence only death could bring. I picked up my sons body, tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Dont do this to me son, please wake up! I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Please don't do this to me..." I said trailing off.

I buried my face into Sam's lifeless body. My mind wouldn't register what had just happened. We just talked this morning, he was carefree and lively. Now he was dead in a pool of his own blood, killed by an unknown life form.

"Wake up... please...Sam!" I said between sobs.

"Whoever you bastards are! I'll kill each and every one of you!" I yelled into the night.

(A/N) I couldn't let you guys wait long so here is my sequel to rise of a hero, Dying light. Enjoy this sad prologue I promise it will brighten up.


	2. Reincarnation

Lead scientist Rogers POV.

The this world was absolutely astounding. The core samples we took showed massive environmental changes in very short period of time, but the only problem was, we didn't recognize the traces of energy left behind. No data was available for the energy source. We hypothesized after some research that perhaps this energy source was negative energy mixed with anti matter, but we aren't for sure. It wasn't to long ago that a soldier came in contact with some life forms, local to this planet.

The day was busy, mining companies were prospecting the areas around us and the military preparing to make a base for easier living conditions and lab work, there was only so much we could do in the field without a proper lab. A soldier was running towards the command tent, it was odd, usually the Commanding officer was out more, something was up. I pushed the flaps to my tent out of my way and walked towards the CO'S tent, I was the lead scientist, I had a right to know what was going on. I walked past a few soldiers and into the large and spacious dark green tent.

"Rodgers? What are you doing here?" The commander asked in a grim tone.

"Whats going on? I heard we made first contact with some indigenous life forms last night." I said to the Commander.

"We did, everything was going to plan, the soldier radioed in his finding and asked for permission to exterminate, I gave the go ahead and we all heard the shots. The only problem is, the soldier hasn't reported in for six hours, Rodgers something is not right."

"Okay set up a search and rescue, maybe he just got lost, ill come along too, just to help, the more people you have the better."

"Alright, be packed up and ready to go in five minutes, the longer we wait, the greater chance we'll find a corpse rather than a living being." The commander said.

I quickly ran back to my tent and packed up some field gear, I couldn't pass up a possibility to find out what this unknown energy was, maybe the key would be through more field work and samples. I got to the edge of the woods and saw the Commander leading ten soldiers, I jogged up to the Commander, maybe he had some Intel on the missing soldier.

"Any news on the missing soldier?" I asked him.

"Yeah, his name is Micheal Jennings, earthborne, he's a private and decide to come along on this deployment. The Sergeant he was under command said he saw him go into a cave southeast of here, I guess the sergeant thought he came back to base camp."

"Well at least we have a certain area to search." I said.

After about ten minutes of walking through dense under growth, we spotted the cave. It sat about five feet off the ground, and it wasn't a natural formation, it almost looked as if it was blasted away.

"Did private Jennings have satchel charges on him last night?" I asked The Commander.

"No, we haven't even cracked the box, why are you asking?" The commander said.

"This cave isn't a natural formation. See the jagged edges? Natural caves are smooth. So some one had to blast it open." I said.

"We're not here to study the formation of caves we're looking soldier! Lets get in the cave!" the Commander yelled.

One by one we piled into the cave, inside was a body, it was private Jennings. His throat had been ripped away, bullet casing littered the floor, but this wound was feral. An instrument in my bag started to go off, I pulled it out of my rut-sack and it was detecting a strong concentration of that unknown energy. The closer the instrument got to Jennings body, the louder the beeping got.

"Grab his helmet cam, and find out what is going on." The Commander said.

We rolled in the small cartridge into a portable holographic screen. The video showed him find three reptilian creatures, One was small and seemed very young, the others were small, but their body showed youth as well. One larger one was purple, gold, and orange, while the other was black, gray and magenta. Jennings fired at the creatures, he hit the smaller one, and the purple one launched himself at Jennings and killed him. The energy, it source was this creature! Not the planet, but a creature had the power to restore the entire planet.

"Commander, if we ever find this purple creature, wish to have it captured, the energy from this planet is radiating off him and I need to know why." I said.

"Well today might be your lucky day we found a blood trail." The commanding officer said.

Spyro's POV

Naturally, Cynder was devastated by Sam's death as I was. Nothing seemed real at this point, could we never get a break from the hate and violence? Everything was set up for Sam to have a bright future, all that robbed in seconds. I carried my son to his final resting place, a place he cherished so much, his grandfathers grave. We may have broke up with the Vanguard, but we didn't live far from it. He wanted to be just like my dad and I so much, he loved asking questions about him and getting to know more about him. I knew I couldn't carry on for long, Cynder wouldn't speak to me, she said I should have protected him more, but I knew she didn't mean it, but it still rose a question in me. I should have protected him more, and what if I attacked the ape creature sooner? The what if questions were tearing my mind apart!

I laid my sons body next to my father grave, and all the painful memories of that day came and mixed in with my emotions now. I slumped to the ground, not in exhaustion, but in sheer agony of my sons death.

"Sam, please forgive me, I should have protected you better than what I did! All my life I dreamed of having a son like you! But I failed, as I did when my father died! So much of me is berated and torn apart I don't feel as if I am living right now! I Just wanted to let you know that I love you very much as did you mother, and ill kill every, single one of those apes that took your life!"

My head was stirring, my eyes drooped. I wasn't tired, why was I falling asleep? I collapsed to the ground and a black tide of sleep took me away from the world I was beginning to hate.

"Welcome Spyro, to the White Isles." A voice said.

I looked up and saw a large blue dragon staring down at me. He motioned me to stand up and follow him. I slowly got up from the ground and moved my legs like a machine, nothing felt real, the world itself seemed like it was dissolving all around me.

"You've grown a lot since I watched you at Warfang, you've served this world well in that time." The blue dragon said.

"That war happened ten years ago. Who are you, and why are you thanking me now?" I said to him.

"I see you've found yourself in a bit of a bind. I saw your son's unfortunate death and I was wondering if you would like him to walk beside you like you once were two days ago." The blue dragon said.

"Is that even possible? To turn back the time?" I said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, I am the chronicler, I control the time in this world and you've saved us from an unfortunate end, it was time I gave you gift that I can only give once every thirty generations to a worthy dragon. I can turn back the time of your sons life, where he will be living and normal. It is a gift worthy to a father like yourself and to a dragon who saved the world." The chronicler said.

My heart jumped out of my chest, my son would be alive and well again! The land around me was growing hazy and began to disappear.

"Be careful Spyro, this new enemy is ferocious and is a worthy foe, be careful and protect your family." the chronicler warned.

I woke up in the same position I fell down in. My son was still lying still, but the slow rising and falling on his sides indicated he was alive. I sprinted over to my son and picked him up. His eyes shot open and he calmed down as soon as he saw me. I set him back down and laid down next to him, he smiled and tucked his head into my flank. I looked up at the sky and felt a few tears fall down my face, my family was restored, but we were still at risk.

(A/N) I couldn't resist, Im liking this story so far and I want to get as much done as possible. Please feel free to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Capture

The morning sun rose over the horizon illuminating the fresh dew on the grass. Sam wasn't awake yet, but we needed to move, no doubt the humans would be after me. I nudged Sam and he slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Sam asked.

"Bad people are after me, we must move away from here. I fear they may still be able to track me."

Sam quickly stood up and stretched his wings, he looked at me waiting for me to leap in the air. Flying would be the quickest way, but the weapons that these humans possessed, they could kill us from a great distance away, so we had to move on foot to keep out of sight.

"We aren't flying Sam, we need to go on foot."

"Why?" He asked confused.

He must not have remembered getting hit by that humans weapon, he didn't know about the threat these humans were.

"Sam, the people who are after me, just aren't singling me out. They are killing anything that stands as a threat to them. They have weapons that can kill us from far away, that's why we need to move on foot, so we don't get spotted." I said.

A loud bang came from the forest directly behind us, a few humans stepped out of the forest and looked in my direction. We exchanged, eye contact and they spoke into a black box on their shoulder.

"Sir, we've found the purple creature."

"Good, now tranquilize it and bring it back for study." A voice said coming out of the black box.

I picked up Sam in my jaws and darted into the forest in front of me, away from the humans. I could hear the pounding of their footsteps behind us. I took a quick glance back, and the humans were climbing over some dense undergrowth, slowing them down just enough so Sam and I could get away. I slowed down to catch my breath and let Sam down out of my jaws.

"That couldn't be all of them, there's no way two of them could have found me that quickly." I said to myself.

Sam looked up at me, his eyes round with fear.

"Don't worry Sam we are safe right now."

I stood up and picked up Sam once again and pushed forwards, but stopped at soon as I took a step. The rushing of footsteps came from all around me. I put Sam down and he looked up at me his eyes full of fear.

"Sam, you see that crevice in the rocks? Go hide there, and don't come out until these humans are gone."

"Dad-"

"You don't have much time go!" I yelled.

Sam quickly ran over to the crevice and squeezed inside. His dark scales blended in well with the darkness of the rocks so no one would spot him. The footsteps got closer, I looked all around me and at least thirty humans stood all around me, weapons pointed right at me. There was one human in the group that stood out from the others. He had a pack of some sort on his back, and his eyes were locked on me, they were burning with interest.

Rogers Pov

After hours of hiking and searching, we finally found the creature emitting the strange energy. Here I stood face to face with this creature, his eyes burning with hostility. The colonel tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and looked at him.

"This is the creature that killed my man?" the colonel asked.

"Yes sir this is the one. Let me try and get a closer look, if he attacks, put him to sleep." I said walking away.

I walked towards the creature, his eyes kept darting from me to the rocks to his left. He must have hid something there, but I didn't care about the rocks.

"I'm lead scientist Rodgers, I'm here to study you. You specifically are giving off a great amount of unknown energy, and I wish to study it further. If you come with me, no harm will come to yourself, or your pal in the rocks over there." I said to the creature.

"Get away from me human, one step closer and ill rip you limb from limb." The purple creature snarled.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I have thirty soldiers who will put you to sleep on the spot, its your choice, but I can't let you go." I said to the creature.

A look of utter defeat was on the creatures face, I got close enough to put a hand on him. He didn't snarl or growl, he just looked at me a longing in his face.

"Please, just take me, that other dragon in the rocks is my son, just leave him there and take me." The creature whispered to me.

I nodded at him and looked at the colonel.

"Round your men up and take them to base, he's complying with me." I yelled to the colonel.

"Understood Rodgers." the colonel yelled.

The men quickly vanished and a steady cold rain began to fall.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?"

"Go ahead." I said to him.

He walked over to the crevice in the rocks and pulled his son out. I couldn't tell if there were tears running down his muzzle or the rain, but he sounded devastated to be leaving his son. He son didn't look very old, but rather young. His son darted off in one direction, towards the mountains, and his father slumped down in the muddy puddle beneath him.

"Come on our base is this way."

We walked in silence for most of the way. I had a tranquilizer shot ready and he most of knew it, because he didn't try to run or anything.

"So what's your name, or shall I just call you my specimen?" I asked the creature.

"My name is Spyro, im a purple dragon, I'm also a father as you already know." He said quietly.

"I always thought dragons were mythological, and the fact that I can understand you makes this all the better. You hold many secrets, and I promise when im through studying you, I'll bring you back to your family personally."

Spyro's point of view

I hated the submission, I ate away at me. Rodgers had the same weapon in his hand that the others humans had, so I couldn't do much of anything. Plus, who knew if the other soldiers were lurking around, for all I know they could be following us closely, but out of site.

I told Sam to run towards the mountains, back to the Vanguard, it's the only safe place I knew of. We soon got to his camp, and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Rodgers led me to a tent and towards a metal container.

"Go inside here and when the blue field comes on don't touch it, unless you like getting shocked." Rodgers said.

I walked inside the small metal box and the blue field instantly shot up behind me, I went towards the darkest corner and curled into a tight ball. This reminded me of my cell back in Warfang, dark, dreary, and overall depressing.

"Get some rest, you need to be physically well during the testing." Rodgers said.

I couldn't sleep, my mind was too busy thinking of Sam and Cynder, I might never see them again, and Rodgers could be showing me false kindness. For all I know the testing he was talking about could very well kill me.

(A/N) Hey guys sorry about the delayed post, This story is currently off hiatus and should update periodically. I'll do my best to update soon, as always feel free to review and ill see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

The purple dragon was very resilient. I had to lie to him, the test we were performing were very painful, but if I told him otherwise he would have bolted off. Surprisingly, his physical state was seeming to hold up well. His mental state however, was diminishing quickly. Spyro often stare off into space, no doubt thinking about his family, but this research was absolutely necessary. A loud groan came from inside the cell that was holding Spyro. I walked over and peeked inside at him.

He was curled into a tight ball in the far corner, the closer I got, the more I heard the sobs coming from him. I knocked on top of the cell and he slowly picked up his head, tear stains visible on his muzzle.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked impatiently.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The color of his scales went from a rich dark purple, to a pale purple. Either the color of his scales reflected his emotions, or he was actually deteriorating and needed medical attention. I walked over to the cells control panel and checked the vitals of Spyro. Everything was good health, no viruses or pathogens were detected in his body. I walked away from the cell and sat back down at my research computer. I clicked a small red button on the keyboard and spoke into a microphone.

"Week two of specimen testing and the results or astounding. Not only were our hypothesis' wrong about the purple energy, but a race of once thought mythological creatures existed. The specimens name is Spyro and he prefers to be called that, physical state is in good condition, but the mental state of the subject is quickly losing life. As long as the research produces enough valuable data, then I could care less about if the subject is himself again."

Spyro's point of view.

I was a fool to trust this human, I should have ran,but I didn't. The tests Rodgers said were painless, gave me some of the worst pains I have ever had. He took what he called tissue samples, blood samples, anything he could possibly get off me he took and them some. Sam was my biggest concern, hopefully he made it to the Vanguard okay, otherwise I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened a second time.

I couldn't tell whether it was day or night from my cell, I was only given one very small meal a day to keep me alive, I didn't have any strength at all. If I tried standing up, my legs would buckle and I would fall right back onto the cold hard surface below me. Plus, I was so weak, my breaths wouldn't even work, there was no crystals around to replenish my energy, so I couldn't even escape.

The lights outside my cell shut off, a routine that happened every day, it was a signal the day was over I guess. Rodgers walked by my cell again, he tapped on the top and looked down at me.

"Im running more tests tomorrow, have what strength you have ready and be prepared." He said.

I didn't acknowledge him, but rather laid my head down and closed my eyes. He walked away and the door to the outside world closed behind Rodgers. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"That's him, the one who killed our buddy." A voice from the darkness said.

My eyes shot open, I couldn't see who the voice belong too, but I could sense about four people outside my cell.

"Open it up and pull him out, we have some revenge to take on this runt." A voice said again.

I didn't have the strength to stand up, let alone fight four humans. I was completely at their mercy and they knew it. The door to my cell opened and two humans pulled me out and threw me to the floor.

"So you think you can just kill one of our friends and get away with it eh? Well, us humans have a saying called an eye for an eye."

A strong kick collided with my side send me sprawling across the floor to the feet of another human. He knelt down and balled his hand into a fist and struck me in the face over and over again, until my mouth filled up with the metallic taste of blood.

"Please... stop, I have a family" I managed to choke out.

"So did our buddy, you think his family is happy right now!" One of the soldiers yelled.

The next soldier twisted my paw, I felt the bones snap, one by one he did that to each paw. Tears filled up my eyes, the pain was unbearable, never in my life I never felt pain this bad, even Malefor's tail blade through my abdomen couldn't compare to this.

The last soldier laughed as he pulled out a long, sharp knife. He slashed the blade across my sides, across my back and on my underbelly, the last thing he did was jab the knife deep in my side, the other soldiers held my muzzle shut so I could scream in the agony I was in. The soldier yanked out his knife and the same two soldiers who pulled me out of the tent threw me back in my cell. I lay in the puddle of my blood accumulating around my side, my body was broken and useless, and I would be no use to anybody.

Rodgers point of view

I was rummaging through my briefcase full of data from the lab, I managed to forget one of the key aspects to my research, the samples. I backed away from my desk and pushed in the chair and walked out of my personal tent. Four soldiers were rapidly running out of the lab. Odd, soldiers usually don't go to the lab unless they were looking for me, and most knew I wasn't in the lab at this time of night. I walked across the clearing quickly and rushed into the lab and flipped on the lights. the first thing I noticed was blood and a lot of it.

The vital alarm on Spyro's cell was blarring, his vital were fading gradually but not rapidly. I looked into the cell and saw him. His paws were broken by the amount of swelling around his joints, multiple lacerations of varying deepness were scored across his body and one stab wound was in his side. Along with those injuries the vital monitor showed blunt trauma to the head, he had a severe concussion. I pulled Spyro out of his cell and his eyes were full of tears.

"Why are you guys torturing me?" He said his eyes full innocence.

He was useless to me now, he was practically going to die, no one could survive these wounds and we didn't know enough about dragon anatomy to save his life. I picked up the dragon and carried him out to the forest and laid him near some pretty red crystals. As soon as I laid him down he howled in pain. I quickly turned around and left the dragon to die, I had no need for him.

Spyros POV

He laid me near red crystals, I heard everything he said about me, about I useless I was and how I was unneeded. Unbeknownst to him, he put me near what I needed to save my life, Red Crystals.

(A/N) Chapter four is up and ready to go. as always feel free to review I love your guys feedback. I hope you enjoyed stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
